powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anzu Izumi
is , the Secondary Rider from the crossover sub-series, . She is the older sister of Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ who has been missing from him during his birth and has been in a quest for revenge against those who experimented on her. Anzu is physically identical to . Personality Anzu is brunt, boyish, unpredictable, and also arrogant just like her brother. She has an unladylike speech pattern and a macabre sense of humor; she uses when referring to herself. Like her younger brother, Anzu has a tendency to swear and showcased offensive and crude behavior; she was frequently shown to be foul-mouthed, repeatedly swearing almost every episode. Anzu also possesses a level of intelligence, an inherent trait from her parents and her brother, she is able to create her own set of equipment. She is also capable of reverse-engineering the Go-Ongers' inventory, such as their Souls, and being able to create the Hazard Trigger-inspired Hazard Soul. History TBA Powers and Abilities 1= the gas can turn humans into monsters. This discovery left me and my colleagues in shock... Her appearance remains the same, as if she managed to overcome the painful effects of the gas. The test subject appeared to have retained her humanity. However... One of my colleagues came contact into the subject, and had somehow lost control of himself and turned into a monster as what we christened as a . The test subject, in turn got out of the Nebula Gas incubator and managed to kill the monster. From that point onward, we referred her as Test Subject Number 0, because of the original Nebula Gas in her body, she could likely turn anyone into Smash on contact. As a result, the Nebula Gas in her body is proven to be dangerous.| 's records of the Nebula Gas experimentation on Anzu|w:c:powerrangersfanon:Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 2= 's records of the nature behind the original Nebula Gas in her body|w:c:powerrangersfanon:Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| *' ∞ (Infinity):' Anzu has a very immeasurable Hazard Level that surpasses , , , and . This is due to the fact that Anzu is one of the first victims of Faust's experiments in which it was overseen by at that time before the Touto government raided Faust's hideout under Gentoku Himuro's orders. Even in this Hazard Level, Anzu is also able to use either , or . It is also possible for her to operate the due to her high Hazard Level. **'Original Progenitor:' According to Goro and Sento, Anzu is the closest thing to a patient zero due to having a high amount of Nebula Gas administered to her. She can inject anyone with Nebula Gas, granting them a Hazard Level ranging from 2 to 50 and higher. However, Anzu is able to fully control the Nebula Gas within her body. **'Nebula Gas injection:' Anzu has the ability to inject anyone with Nebula Gas on contact. Giving them a Hazard Level higher than the implemented levels. Unlike other conventional methods of injecting the gas, the Nebula Gases in her body appear to be non-lethal as a result of her being able to control the gases inside her system. The gas she injected on her recipients can also spread to others on contact. **'Smash Mutation' (implied/formerly): After being injected with the original Nebula Gas, Anzu had an ability to unwittingly turn anyone into a Smash upon contact. **' Compatibility:' Anzu is one of the few people to be unaffected by the Sclash Driver's side-effects after each transformation such as the obsession of fighting. Granted, this is due to the fact that she has indefinite amounts of Nebula Gas injected into her body at the same time her Hazard Level being immeasurable. At the same time that the G7 system negates the effects of the Driver, since the G7 suits serves as the antithesis created. *'Ninja Skills:' After she was taken by a ninja clan elder, Anzu was gifted with the skills of a shinobi. * : Having taught before her disappearance and Goro learning this fighting style, she incorporates this style with her ninja skills. Anzu emphasizes defeating her opponents with a delayed-time effect. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By using a Fullbottle in her hand without transforming, Anzu can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: **'Spider:' A thin, gooey thread is shot from the Spider Fullbottle's Shielding Cap, forming a spider web. Trapping anything that touches the web. **'Yuki-Onna Super': After twisting the Fullbottle's Shielding Cap face forward, it alters the weather, turning a bright sunny day into a snowy winter. Depending of the usage, Anzu can call upon a violent snowstorm or a hail. This snow/cold weather manipulation will last after Anzu de-transforms from her G7 Type-S Frost form. *'Toxigenesis:' Keeping with her Rider form's spider motif, Anzu can generate neurotoxins made from her internal Nebula Gases. She can inject these venom by striking her opponent's pressure points that can instantly kill her victims. It is stated that her poison is even more powerful than . Some of her finishers usually accompany this paired with the aforementioned time-delayed attacks. **'Neurotoxin Manipulation:' Anzu can also control the poison she injects on her victims aside from killing them. She can use to spread the venom into her enemy's body to paralyze them. Making it more similar having a tumor being implanted into the human body. *'Necromancy:' Anzu is also revealed to learn how to bring back from the dead as reanimated corpses to do her biddinig. But, to do so, she requires a living sacrifice as the vessel for the soul of the deceased along with the DNA they intend to revive, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their summoner's bidding. However, the deceased individual will only have 100 days before they the accomodated number of days will be expired. When revived, the reanimated corpse will appear grey and in a state of minor decay: marred by cracks and other flaws; such as in the case of , disobeying the summoner's bidding. The living corpse cannot be killed since due to being already dead, they can still experience pain when attacked or force of impact such as powerful finishing attacks. *'Hazard Level Ability Restriction:' Being the creator of the Arc-Winger, and by extension, G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor. Anzu can seal certain abilities of a Smash, Build Driver, and/or Transteam Gun user when transformed as G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor. **'Hazard Level Reduction:' When using G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor, Anzu gains the ability to permanently de-power anyone with a high Hazard Level upon contact by neutralizing the effects of Nebula Gas of the target's body, reducing their Hazard Levels to 0. It also applies when G7 Icarus XYZ inflicts melee damage against a Smash or anyone using a Build Driver, Sclash Driver, or Transteam Gun, etc., the target's Hazard Level is permanently reduced. **' Nullification:' According to Anzu herself, the Archangel Armor is designed to disable the Transteam System. This is paired with the armor's ability to decrease the opponent's Hazard Level upon contact, rendering the usage of the Transteam Gun useless. Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 167.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 62.4 t *'Kicking Power': 73. 8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. The Type-S Armor is Kamen Rider G7 Type-S's base form, built from the modified G7 battle armor based on the prototype G7 suit integrated into the system and is designed for Anzu's personal use; similar to the G7 Icarus system is integrated into the system, which results the evolution into G7 Icarus XYZ. This form is accessed by inserting the Spider into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. G7 Type-S's stats is higher compared to Cross-Z Charge and Grease, and is on par with G7 Icarus XYZ, save for Archangel Armor. This is justified due to the nature of Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level. That said, this makes her the strongest Rider out of the three Sclashjelly users. Much like the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, the G7 Type-S Armor is sleeker compared to the mass-produced G7 suits. Her suit's distinctive features include the on both hands that utilize . Her gloves allows her to fire spider webs that is sticky enough to prevent enemies from escaping. In the back of the armor lies the , where in Spider Mode can attach herself on G7 Type-S, which allows her to use her robotic limbs as tendrils to skewer and impale opponents. Her can discharge Variable Jelly to create a shield projection to protect herself from enemy attacks on both left and right sides. G7 Type-S's has three finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** : A.G.N.I. Spider Mode transforms into a spiked boot for G7 Type-S to attach her right foot to execute a variety of kicks. The robotic spider's limbs are folded together to form a spider's mandibles, when the kick lands, these mandibles pierce through the opponent before G7 Type-S disengages from A.G.N.I. Spider Mode before finishing the opponent with a second kick with her left leg. *** : *** : A.G.N.I. Spider Mode attaches into G7 Type-S's back, whereas its limbs act as tentacles. G7 Type-S uses these spider arms to jab the enemy repeatedly with its barbs tipped with a lethal poison that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ** : G7 Type-S can use the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Go-On Wings ( ):' G7 Type-S can summon any of the Go-On Wings' weapons: and . She can also perform the Go-On Wings' Jet Dagger with Go-On Silver. ** : G7 Type-S can use the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Reizoko:' By using the Venom Web Shooter in either palms, G7 Type-S freezes the ground by touching them, freezing anyone or anything except for those who are in the air. ***'Jet:' G7 Type-S creates a Variable Jelly projection of the 's wings, granting her ability to fly. ***'Watch:' A clockwork appears around the battlefield and time is stopped, immobilizing everyone on the scene, except for G7 Type-S, who is able to move in the midst of the time freeze for 20 seconds. ***'Castle:' G7 Type-S creates a Variable Jelly projection of the Ground Rampart shields to use as a means of defensive or offense by using it as a riot shield. *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S stabs the enemy with the spear of the Twin Breaker which is tipped with a lethal venom that turns it into a poisonous stinger that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ****'2 Fullbottles' ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Reizoko:' G7 Type-S shoots an icy beam that instantly freezes anything it touches. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' *Super Denjinmaru Finishers: ** |ブレードモード|Burēdo Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Spider:' The Denjin Blade is surrounded by rings of lightning before G7 Type-S performs a white and pink energy slash. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raikiri. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S is surrounded by sword-like projections that resemble Super Denjinmaru and cross together upon charging for the attack. G7 Type-S then cleaves the opponent in half. When used on a Smash, not only the attack bisects them, but also the fabric of reality itself. Though, anything other than the Smash is restored afterwards. ****'2 Fullbottles:' *** : G7 Type-S Frost channels the energy of Arc-Winger, Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ****'RabbitTank Sparkling:' The Denjin Blade is surrounded with red, white, and blue energy outlines taking the form of a DNA and G7 Type-S delivers a powerful slash that instantly bisects anything. ** |ブラスタモード|Burasutā Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and fires a blast energized by lightning. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raimeidan. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' *Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: G7 Type-S can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. Unlike Grease and Cross-Z Charge, G7 Type-S's body is unaffected by the strain caused by the Driver, due to Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level: ** : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S fires an energy drill with the shape of a spiderweb at the opponent, stunning them. G7 Type-S finishes off the target with a Rider Kick executed with two feet, with the finisher taking effect after 5 seconds. Arsenal *' ' *' ' *' ' **'Organic Fullbottles' ***'Kujira Fullbottle' ***'Spider Fullbottle' ***'Tora Fullbottle' ***'Go-On Wings Fullbottle (Silver)' **'Inorganic Fullbottles' ***'Jet Fullbottle' ***'Reizoko Fullbottle' ***'UFO Fullbottle' *' ' *' ' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Being identical to Miu, Anzu is portrayed by , As Kamen Rider G7 Type-S, her suit actor is . Notes *Anzu is the first female Kamen Rider to appear in a Sentai crossover. *She is similar to from . *Anzu is the second character in tokusatsu portrays, and to also appear with her at the same time since in , where two of his appeared alongside his character of . External Links * at . Category:Sentai Allies Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders